When I met you
by C van Zyl
Summary: "That would be me." I gave a small grin, knowing that he was just taking the piss, "So what's your first impression of this Hollywood asshole?". Julian Larson is late to the first day of Freshman Orientation. But he soon forgets about that when he meets Logan Wright; the boy that, he knows even then, will change his life. First meeting!Jogan.


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything related to Glee or 'Dalton' by CP Coulter.**

Author's Note: Hello :) A very short take on how I thought Jogan's first meeting (and first impression) would go. This is the product, hope you enjoy!

* * *

There wasn't supposed to be so much traffic. _Not that I want to get there quickly though._

Today was my first day at my new school. It was supposed to be this amazing academy where there were all of these so-called 'anti-bullying' and other such candy-coated rules that made parents believe that they weren't just wasting their money on trying to turn their spoilt brats into gentlemen by forking out the outrageous fees. The brochures that I had glanced at had shown some fancy stone buildings that looked more suited to the English countryside than Westerville, Ohio.

When we finally entered the massive gates, we were fifteen minutes late. James, the driver, pulled the limo up to the building and waited for me to hop out, saying "I'll find a parking space and wait here for you to come find me after they release you so that I can help with your bags."

"Thanks James."

"Good luck."

I waited for him to drive off and then turned to the impressive looking buildings and wondered which one of them was the hall where the _'Welcome to Dalton Academy!'_ assembly was supposed to be happening. I flipped through the program for the Freshman Orientation Day that I had been given by my mom the previous night, before I boarded my flight from L.A. The back page had a map and I tried to make heads or tails of the complicated network of buildings.

"You look lost."

I looked up, startled. There was a tall blonde boy standing in front of me in a clearly new Dalton uniform identical to the one I was wearing.

"Just trying to find where I'm supposed to be." I answered finally after spending too long taking in his cool and confident demeanour. I had never admitted it to anyone, but I knew somewhere in the back of my mind that I wasn't as straight as an arrow.

"You here for the freshman orientation?" The boy had the most amazing green eyes I had ever seen.

"Yeah."

"You're pretty late. They've already started."

"I figured. Do you know where I have to be?" I asked since he seemed to know what was going on. He didn't look much older than me but he had the natural air of someone who wasn't at a new school as a freshman. No nerves or awkwardness. He looked right at home.

"You're supposed to be in the hall with the rest of them…But since you're late already you might as well bunk with me." With that, he turned and walked along a path to the right, clearly not going to the hall.

I stood and watched him for a moment and wondered who the hell this boy was before springing into action and realising that the only way I would find out was if I followed him.

"You're a freshman too then?" I asked, catching up to him easily.

He gave a nod and paused briefly to hold out his hand, "Logan Wright." _Logan Wright. _Somehow even then I knew that this Logan Wright was going to change my life.

"Wright? As in Senator Wright?" I asked without taking his hand and instead continued to walk. I could sense his frown and I gave him a side-long glance to see the extent of his anger. "Let me guess, he's your dad, you hate him and so you're being rebellious by bunking the Freshman Orientation to piss him off."

He paused again and I turned to see his anger diminish from his face as a surprised grin took over his expression. "Impressive. How'd you know?"

I gave a shrug and we continued walking, "I think my mom met him once before and mentioned how he flirted with her. Guessing you're his son wasn't hard because of your age and the fact that you're attending Dalton where you have to have a ridiculous amount of money, which only comes from having a powerful family. As for the rest? You're not the only one with parent-issues."

"Your parents are even here, at least my dad made the effort to come to this stupid orientation thing." His voice was colder than I had expected it to be but I somehow knew that it was just because he was angry at his father.

"That's true. I'm Julian by the way, Julian Larson."

"Oh, so you're the newbie celebrity. There were people talking about some up-and-coming Hollywood asshole who was also a freshman."  
"That would be me." I gave a small grin, knowing that he was just taking the piss, "So what's your first impression of this Hollywood asshole?" I stopped and spread my arms out to be examined. Logan gave me a once-over with those amazing green eyes of his and I felt my insides grow warm under his gaze.

He shrugged and said with teasing dismissal, "Not as hot as I thought Hollywood assholes were supposed to be."

I chuckled and we continued walking, "Well you were exactly how I expected an angry Senator's son to be."

"And how's that?" he gave a grin and I saw another flash of his perfect white teeth.

"A sullen, sarcastic squid of ignorance."

It was his turn to laugh and I swear I got shivers from hearing the perfect sound.

"Well, I know one thing for sure, Princess." He turned to face me, still grinning.

"What's that?"

"These next few years are going to be crazy. I can just feel it."

I looked at the giant buildings of the school that was going to be my home for the next couple of years, "I can feel it too." And then my eyes were automatically drawn back to Logan's beautiful face.

_And you are going definitely going to be my undoing, Logan Wright. _

* * *

Author's Note: So? What did you guys think? I hope you enjoyed this short one-shot. Leave your thoughts in the review box! –Cloey:)


End file.
